Dark Lady Bella
Dark Lady Bella is one of Lord Angmar's most powerful disciples and his current second-in-command. She is a Stealth Master and has unique Dark Side powers that allow her to cloak herself and others from sight and presence in the Force. =Biography= Early Life Bella was born S'ebella Rhoriim in the White City to Harrah and Fern Rhoriim. Even from a young age, she was tremendously skilled with the Ashla. When she was old enough, she was allowed to enter Jenai training to become a Light Warrior, the Ashla counterpart to the Dark Lords' Shadow Warrior. As with most things in young S'ebella's life, she excelled, showing extraordinary control of her mind. She learned early on that she was particularly talented in the area of mind control. She found that she could alter people's perceptions of reality, make them see only what she wanted them to see. S'ebella immediately started using this power for personal gain, stealing from other students, playing humiliating tricks on those whom she didn't like. Her instructors, fearing the rising darkness within her, expelled her from the program, hoping they caught the problem early enough. But being the exceptional student that she was, S'ebella, by this time using the name Bella, continued her studies in secret, teaching herself strange new powers. By the time she was in her late teens, Bella was able to physically bend light around herself, rendering her effectively invisible. At 19, she used this power to seek vengeance on the instructors who had cast her out of the Order. She managed to kill three of them before she was caught in the act and forced to flee the City. Meeting the Dark Lord For nearly two years, Bella lived the life of a hermit, inhabiting caves in the Uluuth mountains on the border of the Lands of Light and the Shadow Lands, the home of the Dark Lords. One particularly difficult season and being low on food and water, she used her powers to sneak into a small village just over the border in the Shadow Lands. This village, Gythrim, was governed by a relatively minor Dark Lord named Bor. Being considerably more well-versed in the Dark Arts, Bor was able to sense the Bogan in the girl the moment she entered the village. He confronted her and, while he could sense her presence, her cloak was powerful enough to render her invisible even to a fully trained Dark Lord. Impressed with her skill, he took it upon himself to train her. Bor proved to be a less than competent teacher and drove Bella into great fits of frustration-induced rage. She knew what she was capable of, could sense the power within her, but her Master was ill-trained to give her the education she needed. After only seven months of training, Bella murdered Lord Bor in his sleep and set off for the Dark Tower to meet with Lord Angmar himself. After several days' journey, Bella finally found herself in the shadow of the great towering fortress that had served as the home to the reigning Dark Lord for centuries. High above at the very top of the tower, a great flaming eye glared out across the valley. She had been taught from childhood to fear that eye, but as she craned her head upwards, all she felt was its power. Cloaking herself to the best of her abilities, she infiltrated the Tower. To her surprise, she didn't encounter any of the legendary Shadow Warriors she had trained for so many years to one day face; the corridors and stairwells were devoid of any activity. It was for that very reason that the ambush very nearly succeeded. About half way up the Tower, she was confronted by three Shadow Warriors, who clearly saw through her Cloak surrounded her, swords drawn. Frightened and angry, she dropped her Cloak, focusing her energies on defense and heightening her reflexes. As they struck, she managed to evade their deadly blades, calling upon the Bogan to launch one of the warriors into a nearby column, killing him instantly. Before she could celebrate her victory, one of the remaining two warriors slashed her across the shoulder. Reacting instinctively at the injury, she lashed out at the being who had hurt her. He was crushed by a devastating grip attack powerful enough to shatter his armor and snap his sword. The final remaining Shadow Warrior used his powers to pin Bella against a wall and attempted to impale her on his blade. She managed to counter his grip but too late. His blade thrust into her side, striking the stone behind her. With her last ounce of strength, she reached out and physically snapped the warrior's neck before passing out. When Bella awoke, she was staring into and unfamiliar face. And while she was certain she had never seen the man before, she knew by the raw power that radiated off of him that she stared into the face of Dark Lord Angmar. Expecting to be killed outright, she was confused to see him smiling down at her. He told her that he'd sensed her coming for days, had indeed cleared her path through the valley and into the Tower. He had dispensed the Shadow Warriors to test her skill, a test which she passed. He explained that her power was great, greater than even she knew, and that she had just earned herself a place in his court. He would take her on as his pupil. Though Angmar had only been the reigning Dark Lord for three years, his wisdom was far beyond that of his predecessor, Lord Sildur. Bella pledged herself to Angmar's teachings and after healing her wounds, the Dark Lord gave her food, drink, and her own chambers in the Tower. Dark Lady Angmar's teachings were harsh but effective. Bella was forced to face her fears, to confront them and conquer them. Her successes were richly rewarded and her failures were punished with equal severity. Even after the arrival of Ganor Vey, the Dark Lord continued to oversee her training personally. Before long, a rivalry formed between Vey and herself, despite the fact that Vey was nearly ten years her junior. Of the two, Ganor was clearly the more powerful and so consumed more of her master's time. After completing her training, she was named a Dark Lady. To her vehement disapproval, Vey received his title the very next year, despite having had several years less training under the Dark Lord than she. At times, she was certain her master played the two against one another for his own amusement. The rivalry only served to strengthen her resolve and force her to work even harder to gain her master's approval. Being the only woman amongst the circle of Dark Lords, she faced nearly constant sexism from the other Dark Lords. But that only motivated her to hone her skills that much more than the rest of the Dark Lords, ensuring that despite her perceived handicap, she would always best them. Category:Sith Category:Dark Lords of the Bogan Category:Mitgarth character Category:Characters by Josh Walker